


What Happened to Queen? (John Deacon x Reader)

by mercuryofthehill



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryofthehill/pseuds/mercuryofthehill
Summary: Deaky finds a way to irritate each band member somehow without meaning to. Unfortunately, everything seems off, as they never seem to get over it, and everything John does ticks them off even more. One day they reach their limit and kick him out of their shared apartment. As soon as Deaky takes that step out the door, he finds that things are far from normal at all!





	1. 1

** John **

I held Brian's Red Special gently in my hands on the couch next to him. The shape of the guitar was very interesting, and I was amazed at the fact he built it at such a young age. I flipped it over and ran my hand along the smooth backside. I spoke to Brian without looking up at him, "How old exactly did you say you were?"

He mumbled back still clicking through channels, "16."

I nodded, and continued examining each curve and edge, running my thumb over the strings and tracing the sides with my finger until...

_Snap_

A string coiled out of place and lay loose. I sat frozen with it laying in my hands, until Brian finally snatched it from me and held the string in his hand, " God damn it John. That was my last fucking string. I was going to play right after you were done touching my Special, I guess you just had to go fuck it up."

I looked down at my hands, "It's just a string Br--"

"Shut up. I don't care if it's 'just a string'. It's my fucking Red Special, which, mind you, is worth more than your life."

I scooted slightly away from him. A loud commotion from the kitchen caught my attention. I rose to seek out the issue. Freddie and Roger stood apart from each other with a pot sitting on the stove. Roger held an egg in his hand, inspecting it carefully as if it were a fine piece of art.

Freddie scratched his head "How do you boil an egg anyway?"

"Why I don't know Freddie. Suppose you put it in water or something."

They laughed together, while Roger dropped the egg in, and turned up the flame.  Freddie retrieved the bread from the pantry. He stuck a few slices in the toaster. 

I fidgeted around a bit, waiting for breakfast to be finished. My fingers found a pretty little teacup to play with. I felt the smooth edges all over. I looked up and Freddie's eyes found mine, "I heard Brian yelling outside. What was that about?"

I blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Erm... well, er, I accidentally snapped one of his strings. And he got angry. I was about to apologize but--" The teacup in my hands swung the wrong way. It tumbled to the floor and shattered.

"Oh."

Roger snapped his head to look at what had caused the noise. He made a sound I never wanted to hear again.

"JOHN! THAT WAS MY FUCKING SISTER'S CUP! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" 

He stormed off to what I guessed to be his room. I looked back at Freddie with a shocked face. His mouth formed an "O" shape, " Looks like they're both upset at you, Deaky...."

I grumbled and hid my face in my hands, "Great... Now how am I going to apologize to  _both_  of them?"

Freddie nervously smiled, "I'm sure you'll find a way. I'm going out for a bit. Here's breakfast, since the rest aren't going to eat."

I nodded and took the plate he handed me. After I finished my meal, I retreated to my bedroom to write songs and practice my bass.

I took my notebook and pen to scribble down a couple of ideas. The pen released no ink when dragged across the surface. 

_God damn it, why now?!_

The pen was thrown across the room and hit the dresser. I tore up the piece of paper that had nothing on it and tossed it away.  

Hours passed, I did nothing but play bass and sleep, until i decided to leave my room and peek to see what was happening outside

_Maybe they'll forgive me._

When I looked outside of my room, I noticed it was already dark. Freddie sat on the couch watching TV and drinking wine. I walked up to talk to him. He looked at me and smiled.

I tried to return it, "Freddie, erm, if it's not too much trouble, i'd like to ask you what you think I should--" Freddie scowled and glared at me. 

"Really, John? Am I just here to comfort you? What am I, your therapist? Hell no. Fuck off and deal with your own problems." 

I was taken aback by his words. Never had he ever said anything so hostile toward me. He was always a shoulder available to cry on.

"O-Oh...Ok..."

I held tears in and slammed my bedroom door. I knew it was a bit childish of me, but you'd feel the same if your only friends were all furious at you. I decided to change and forget the day for a while.

I drifted off to sleep, the entire world around me melting away, to be replaced with a strange dark scene. 

My "dream" started off showing a man playing what seemed to be the bongos, along with a melody that accompanied it.

Upon closer observation, I noticed that the man looked very similar to one of my band mates.

The music took a turn as I saw a man with short hair that looked rather fragile. I realized, when looking into those eyes, those dark eyes, that it was Freddie but older or something.

**Sometimes I get the feeling  
I was back in the old days, long ago  
When we were kids, when we were young  
Things seemed so perfect - you know  **

He began singing, and when I heard his voice I knew it was Freddie. I thought to myself,

_Freddie? Why are you so... weak? You look like you're about to fall down at any moment._

His words made me think, since this seem to be my version of what I thought he would look like in the future, was he talking about us now?

I saw another man with short hair sitting on a stool. I didn't get to see who it was.

   **The days were endless, we were crazy, we were young.**

**The sun was always shining. We just lived for fun.**   
  
**Sometimes it seems like lately.**   
**I just don't know.**   
**The rest of my life's been just a show.**

Once again, another man, appeared on. His hair was just like Brian's. I then realized that it was Brian! 

If I could actually talk, I would still have been left speechless. That could only mean that the man in the beginning was Roger. And that other guy was...

_ME!_

It was Queen, but in older years. I knew that my brain couldn't come up with all of this shit on it's own, even when in a room for an entire day. It could only mean I was having some sort of vision...

**Those were the days of our lives.  
The bad things in life were so few.  
Those days are all gone now,  
But one thing is true  
When I look and I find I still love you.**

Chills traveled down my spine. I saw closer visions of each of us, even myself. Freddie looked so frail and skinny. He looked ill. I desperately hoped this wasn't the case.

**You can't turn back the clock,  
You can't turn back the tide.  
Ain't that a shame?  
I'd like to go back one time on a roller-coaster ride  
When life was just a game.  **

I was convinced that he was talking about us in the 70s.

   **No use sitting and thinking on what you did  
When you can lay back and enjoy it through your kids.  
  
Sometimes it seems like lately.  
I just don't know  
Better sit back and go with the flow ** 

I felt tears prick at my eyes.

_Was Freddie OK? Did he regret something that he did in the future? Or even at present?_

   **Cause these are the days of our lives.  
They've flown in the swiftness of time.  
These days are all gone now,  
But some things remain  
When I look and I find no change.  **

Now hot tears were streaming down my cheeks. I didn't even know anything about what was going on. 

**Those were the days of our lives.  
The bad things in life were so few.  
Those days are all gone now,  
But one thing's still true  
When I look and I find I still love you.**

I choked on my tears as Freddie whispered the last words

**I still love you**

I sprang up in bed with tears still running down my face. Just as I was about to question the fact that it was a vision, a voice whispered to me in my mind.

**I still love you...**


	2. 2

I rose from my position on the bed, my shoulder aching. I seized a pair of trousers and a button up. I could feel my hair was a mess and tears were dried on my cheeks. I could care less what I looked like at the time

I left my room and wandered out into the living room. Roger and Brian were laughing together and eating toast. They stopped when Brian noticed me, "Well, what are you looking at?"

I blush and stutter out a "N-nothing..." while making my way to the kitchen. Freddie stood preparing  something on the stove top. He glared at me as well when I put bread in the toaster. I didn't meet his eyes. He spoke first, "Are you seriously eating cheese on toast again? What are you, 6?"

I clenched my fist.  _How dare he insult my cheese on toast?!'_

He sneered, "You've been crying. Now I know you really are 6."

 "Freddie, I wasn't--"

"No no no, shush. I. Don't. Care." He shushed me and left me humiliated.

When my cheese on toast was done, I took it and dashed past them to my room without making eye contact.

I munched on my snack and sat on the bed.  _Why do they suddenly hate me so much? I only did one thing to them each, and I understand that they are mad, but this just feels like bullying._

I remembered what happened last night and earlier this morning. Freddie whispering, "I still love you." replayed in my head.

I looked back at my bed. _Maybe I could go back to that vision somehow. I mean, it can't be impossible right?_

I snuggled into my bed once more to see if i could escape the real world. Unfortunately, after about an hour, I had enough. I sat up in bed. "God damn it, why can't I sleep?! I guess I am being a bit childish..." I looked to my dresser. A bottle of sleeping pills sat staring me in the face.

I reluctantly walked over and took it. I didn't want to mess with those much, since I knew Hendrix died from using this kind of shit.

I shrugged, "I won't get addicted." 

Since this was supposed to be taken with water, I went to retrieve some from the outside, of course without looking at my band mates.

**Freddie**

I watched as Deaky finally came out of his room. I knew that I didn't have much of a reason to stay mad, but there was no going back now. To my horror, he had a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. I walked up behind him as he reached for the glass. "Deaky, what are you doing with that? Are you going to take it?" 

He scoffed, "What does it look like? Why do you care?"

Before I could answer, he left me alone in the middle of the kitchen. I couldn't help but feel that this wouldn't be a one time thing.

**John**

I downed a pill and cuddled into my bed. I felt sleep take over...

 

In my dream, I saw a child in a harlequin jumpsuit and a gold necklace. He had long hair (most likely a wig) and was playing a piano.

   **Every drop of rain that falls in Sahara Desert says it all,  
It's a miracle,  
All God's creations great and small, the Golden Gate and the Taj Mahal,  
That's a miracle,  
Test tube babies being born, mothers, fathers dead and gone,  
It's a miracle,  **

It was another vision. I smiled at the sight of a mini Freddie Mercury. 

_This one seems rather optimistic._

I watched mini-Freddie run across the stage, and them peered over at the rest. There was a mini Roger in a striped shirt with wristbands, something I'd never think Roger would wear. Mini Brian stood with his guitar on the right. And my mini-me... well, mine was dressed in some kind of over sized comic shirt, and was dancing while playing bass. How cute...

**We're having a miracle on earth, mother nature does it all for us,  
The wonders of this world go on, the hanging Gardens of Babylon,  
Captain Cook and Cain and Able, Jimi Hendrix to the Tower of Babel  
It's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle,  **

Mini-Freddie changed outfits a couple of times, to a policeman, and then a white tank top, a studded armband and jeans. I watched and awe and tapped my foot to the beat

   **The one thing we're all waiting for, is peace on earth - an end to war,  
It's a miracle we need - the miracle, the miracle we're all waiting for today,  
If every leaf on every tree, could tell a story that would be a miracle,  
If every child on every street, had clothes to wear and food to eat,  
That's a miracle,**

  I smiled when I saw myself come on. 

_Why would I cut my hair so short? We're in a rock band, for god's sake._

I tried picturing Freddie with a mustache. It never looked right.

   **If all God's people could be free, to live in perfect harmony,  
It's a miracle, we're having a miracle on earth,  
Mother nature does it all for us  
Open hearts and surgery, Sunday mornings with a cup of tea,  
Super powers always fighting,  
But Mona Lisa just keeps on smiling,  **

I couldn't help but wonder, what was the reasoning of the song? What am I going to do with this information?

**The wonders of this world go on,  
It's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle, it's a miracle,  **

I saw Queen's faces drift past while singing, and mini- Brian plays his guitar. 

**The one thing we're all waiting for, is peace on earth and an end to war,  
**

Mini Freddie sang the last part, with actual Freddie appearing behind him in a yellow jacket. He looked better than what I saw before. However, he had a beard, which just made it weirder **  
**

**It's a miracle we need, the miracle, the miracle,**

**Peace on earth and end to war today,**

The rest of the band emerged from a cloud of smoke. I saw how short my hair was and touched my own, "Oh my god, It's short!"

The instrumental part proceeded and the mini-me's followed.

   **That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be friends,**   

   **That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be friends,**

**That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be friends,**

 I saw myself playing with my mini-me. He was so adorable, the way he danced.

   **That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be friends,**

   **That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be friends,**

   **That time will come one day you'll see when we can all be friends**...

I woke up once more. This time with a smile on my face. It was evening outside, but i didn't care. I was going to tell them. I ran out of my room and towards the dining room, where they were.

When I ran in they looked up at me with annoyed expressions. Roger spoke first, "What is it no--"

"Shut up. I need to tell you all something. You're going to think i'm crazy. I'm not. I just came back from the second vision that I've had of the future. I've had two dreams already of us when we're older, playing songs and--"

"Deaky, you're crazy! I bet you've been hiding coke somewhere in your room, aren't you?! You've gone mad!"

I stared at Freddie, my fists clenching in anger. "YOU THINK I'M CRAZY? REALLY? None of you believe anything i say anymore!" I went back, downed another pill, and slept."


	3. 3

The morning sun was shining brightly. I stirred in my sleep, the first thing being rendered in my vision was a bottle of pills on my bedside table. I groaned and slapped it over.  _Never doing that again..._

I rose from my place in my bed. My stomach let out moan of longing for food. I left to the kitchen to help my hunger. Luckily, no one was in my way when i tried to make my toast. The silence in the flat was extremely unnerving, however, I enjoyed not being in the company of my band mates. Today was a Monday. I suspected they left to record without me. 

_I don't give a fuck anymore._

I heard noise in the form of words coming from the living room.

**When love breaks up  
When the dawn light wakes up  
A new life is born  
Somehow I have to make this final breakthrough  
Now!**

My head snapped to look towards the source. I left the toaster oven wide open. "What the fuck?" My feet swiftly moved as I carried myself towards the living room. The TV was on. I could see Roger hitting his drums, a train passing by, and Freddie in a vest, dancing.

I gasped, "Another one? Christ, am I just drunk?!"

**I wake up  
Feel just fine  
Your face  
Fills my mind  
I get religion quick  
'Cause you're looking divine  
Honey, you're touching something; you're touching me  
I'm under your thumb, under your spell, can't you see?**

 I sat on my knees, listening and tapping my fingers to the fast beat. Train passed by again, with the words "Miracle Express" on the side. It reminded me of the last "music video" I saw. It had something to do with miracles.

_Wonder if they're somehow related..._

**If I could only reach you  
If I could make you smile  
If I could only reach you  
That would really be a breakthrough, oh yeah  **

 It zoomed out, and I could see us all standing on the train.

_Bit of a weird idea...I wonder what the rest of Queen would say if they came out and saw this_

The camera showed Freddie again. I smiled sadly, missing my friend that was always a pleasure to be around. Now he hated me. They all hated me....

**Break through these barriers of pain  
Break through to the sunshine from the rain  
Make my feelings known towards you  
Turn my heart inside and out for you now  
Somehow I have to make this final breakthrough  
Now, oh yeah**

I heard a door close from in the hall and footsteps approaching me. I turned from the screen to look at who came out. The blond stared at me with disgust, "John, why in _the fuck_  are you sitting there, staring at a blank screen?

My breath caught in my throat. He couldn't see it..?

 "Y-you can't see it?"

 "See what? What the hell is wrong with you?"

I stood and brought a hand to my mouth. I walked towards the TV. No light came from it. Just a moving picture, and sound. I was the only one. I was trapped with the visions all alone. I came to my knees again, tears threatening to spill over. "I'm going insane... I'm going INSANE!"

Roger scoffed, "Whatever, Mr. Mental Patient."

I shook trying to keep my cries to myself. I was going slightly mad.

I crawled over to lean against the couch for support, and before I knew it, my eyelids fell over my eyes. The last thing I heard was the music fading out, and Freddie's voice in my head.

... **If I could only reach you  
That would really be a breakthrough  
  
** _Breakthrough_   


	4. 4

**HAHAHA I DID IT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ONE DAY**

**Freddie**

I yawned and stretched as I came out for breakfast. Butterflies filled my stomach, as I remembered that we had to record today. It was Monday. Roger sat at the table drinking coffee. I looked to my right. I was alarmed to see John huddled to the couch, sleeping. I turned to Roger, "What the hell happened to him?!"

He shrugged, "Dunno. Don't really care."

I reluctantly left Deaky there and poured some coffee into a mug. I took a sip and almost spit it out."Tastes like it's been scraped off the bottom of the Mississippi River..."

** John **

   **Are they trying to tell you something?  
You're missing that one final screw.  
You're simply not in the pink, my dear.  
To be honest, you haven't got a clue.  **

I watched with horror as my older self came shaking his head with a jester hat on, and Freddie came out of nowhere with a wild wig on. This new vision came to me right after i passed out. I swear I really am going mad...

**I'm going slightly mad.  
I'm going slightly mad.  
It finally happened, happened.  **

The three of us sat on a leather couch, watching Freddie dance. It looked so dark. I couldn't help but feel a connection to the song.

**It finally happened. Oh, oh.  
It finally happened.  
I'm slightly mad.  
  
Oh, dear!  **

I woke up to someone shaking me awake. A large mound of curls gave me an idea of who it was. "B-Bri? What's going on."

He aggressively tugged on my arm, "Get up, GET UP!"

I obeyed and stood on my feet. Roger stood with his arms crossed next to a box. Freddie hid his arms behind his back, and avoided eye contact, which was very unusual for him. I stuttered out a "What's going-- What's going on?"

Roger kicked the box. My bass fell next to it. "Get your stuff."

I felt my face go pale.  _They're not..._

Brian crossed his arms, "John, we can't have you just sleeping all the time. We have actual work to do, and you do absolutely nothing here, but cause tension. We're done. We've already been nice enough to pack your stuff. Now leave." 

I fought back at the tears that threatened to fall.  _They couldn't be doing this. This couldn't be happening._

 Roger scoffed at my expression, "Look, don't even bother asking where you're gonna go. We don't care, as long as you're outta here by noon."

His comment made me choke on my contained sobs. We've known each other for how long, and he was kicking me out. I noticed Freddie bite his lip, as if he was upset. After all this time that I've been searching high and low, why does everybody tell me no?

I slowly took my things and trudged away, not stopping to say good bye. Once they closed the door, I let the sobs shakily escape me. I took my belongings over to a bus stop to sit down. I made my way there, my head down the entire time. When I looked up, I could almost fall over in shock.

The cars were different, the buildings were different, and the people were different. They all had shorter, sleeker hair. Ladies exposed their bodies more in public than I've seen before. Men wore strange shirts with sayings on them. Everybody seemed to be looking at me. I collapsed into the seat at the bus stop, next to a woman with (Hair color) hair. She turned to look at me. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god, you look just like John Deacon! Did you get plastic surgery or something?"

My eyes grew bigger as well. "W-what? I am John Deacon."

She giggled. It was music to me, after all the torture I went through previously. "You're funny. But that is very cool that you look like him."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. I'm John Deacon. I just came out of." I pointed to our old flat." that door. I don't know what the hell is going on."

She smiled, "You're saying that you time traveled? Now, I really like the idea of time travel so you better not be lying to me."

I shook my head, "No, no, no, I'm not lying. I really am John Deacon. I can prove it to you. I'll tell you my life story." 

She laughed again. "No there's no need to. You're so cute, Deaky, I swear!"

"Deaky?" 

"Oh, um, that's a nickname that many queen fans gave you." She blushed.

"Oh"

**You**

 "Would you like to come over?"

I knew this guy was a fake, don't worry. I just wanted to play along and tease him at the end. I wouldn't be too cruel though. I love Deaky with all my heart.

We walked back to my apartment, and he took a seat at the edge of the sofa. I left to get some tea for him. When I came back, he had his bass out, and started playing a bit from "Misfire"

I set the tea on the table and sat next to him, watching how his fingers moved as he played. My childish brain whispered to me, "This guy is the real deal."

I tried to ignore it, but a part of me believed it.


	5. 5

My shaky voice hummed out a tune before i quietly sang, "So dear friends your love is gone

Only tears to dwell upon."

I was quickly silenced when my lady companion came walking in through the archway. I blushed and tried to hide my face. She smiled at my bashful state. "I heard you singing 'Dear Friends'" 

"You must have heard wrong. Erm, what's your name?"

 "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's (Y/N),"She blushed, "What was the singing for anyway? I know it was you. You don't need to be shy."

I reluctantly told her why I decided to hum that tune. "Well um, this is going to be hard to explain but... I'll give it a go. Well... About four days ago, Roger, Freddie, and Brian all started to be assholes to me. At first it was reasonable, because I had ticked them all off (not on purpose!), but they never really got over it. I also started having these dreams that were so strange. They showed Queen performing songs. However, I've never heard of theses songs, and we looked older than we do now. Especially Freddie. He looked weak and ill.

I saw about four video of us playing music. One was about miracles, another about breakthroughs, one about going insane, and the last one, where Freddie looked most fragile. He was singing about the days of our lives.

When I woke up, earlier today, I saw Brian standing above me. He was shaking me awake. Roger was standing next to that box--" I pointed to the box with my stuff in it, "-- and my bass. He told me that they wanted me out. Freddie wouldn't fucking  _look_ at me. They hated me for no reason..."

She looked at me with a sort of pity, "I'm sorry for that..."

I shook my head, "No, don't pity me. I hate it."

I looked toward thee door, "I want to go back."

"What did you say?"

"I want to go back to the flat and see."

**Y/N**

 I followed the  Deaky wannabe with confusion as he led me up the flat complex. A cute but strange thing he did, was bring his bass. I don't know why he did it. Then again I would too if I was at a stranger's house. was the fact We arrived at a room, and to my surprise, the door was open. 

Inside, I was surprised once more, to see that everything was furnished, yet with a 70s theme. Even the TV was ancient. My mind whispered to me once more, _' It's real'_

John looked around at the dated furniture and seemingly new radio set. "Just like when I left it..."

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. My friend sent me a text about something. Deaky wannabe looked back at me and freaked out when he saw it.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT?! Christ, it's so bright!"

"It's..It's just my phone."

"YOUR PHONE?! THAT IS NOT A PHONE."

I was beginning to get a bit pissed off because of how ridiculous his act was getting, but I explained what it was anyway.

"Well, ya see, this is a future phone. We can do other stuff on it too. If you touch it, it'll move."

He inched away from the phone, "O-ok."

** John **

I looked around at my old home. _If this really was the future, and its been years since I've been here, how come everything looks so new?_

I ran my hands along the walls. Everything made me think of my band, and how I must be going insane. I remembered when Freddie first got his cassette player. He came in running with a box of Jimi Hendrix and the player, yelling excitedly. I remembered when we first bought the TV, how Roger watched day and night, since there was nothing else to do. Even Brian's telescope was still on the balcony. He always spent his evenings looking at the stars

I sat on the sofa. It was still soft, even after all these years. For what seemed like the hundredth time, I cried. The tears came running down harder that ever before. I felt weak and hopeless. I felt Y/N's gaze on me as I sobbed. Her arms enveloped me in a hug, comforting me until i calmed down.

She mumbled under her breath, "You're a very good actor." My head snapped toward her direction.  _Actor?! She still thought I was some sort of fake?_

"Excuse me? You still think I'm fake? You lied to me!"

I slammed the door as we walked outside.

"I didn't lie to you! I never said I believed you. I knew you were lying. What kind of idiot would believe that kind of story."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"No?!"

"Did I stutter?"

I stormed over and opened the door again to reenact what happened earlier that day.

**Freddie**

I stared at my food without looking up at my band mates. I felt ashamed that I let them do that to my poor Deaky. Where was he now?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a slamming door from the living room.  _An intruder_

Brian whispered under his breath, "What the fuck??" I shushed him, and listened to the commotion happening.

A familiar voice spoke,"Listen here. I'm not lying. I woke up over there, they told me to leave, and when I saw the outside, I almost fucking fainted. This is the future!"

I ran out of the dining room, leaving the rest behind me. "Deaky?!"

John stood there with a female by his side. I guessed that they were arguing. The female looked at me and appeared as if she was about to faint. "Oh my god it's Freddie Mercury. You were right,"

I chuckled nervously, "Erm, Deaky, what are you doing here? What happened?"


	6. 6

**John**

I looked behind me to see a certain black haired man again. He was shocked, but not as much as I was. "What the fuck?! Freddie, what the fuck--how did you get here?"

I tried retracing my steps, " I came in here... it was empty, no people, no Freddie. I-I left, and came back in, and now there's Freddie. What in the fuck is going on?"

Brian and Roger appeared behind him. Brian mocked me, "Aww, did you bring your mum to come yell at us?"

Roger jeered, "Why the fuck did you even come back? You knew we wouldn't take kindly to you."

Before I could retort, Y/N charged over

**Y/N**

I never thought I would say this but, they were complete  assholes. They really did kick out Deaky, so they were going to pay for what they did. I stormed over to them and slapped the blond and brunette as hard as I could. My hand hitting their face echoed through the apartment, and bright red marks appeared on their faces.

"OW!"

"What the fuck was that for?!"

I raised my hand to Freddie, who flinched, but it never met his skin, "...I can't hit Freddie Mercury..."

The other two men began to protest, but I interrupted them with a yell, "Shut up. I can't believe all of you would do this to Deaky. You guys aren't the Queen I know. The Queen I know would talk to each other and treat each other like human beings. You guys have been treating your poor bassist like a  _DOG_. What in absolute FUCK is wrong with you all? All because of some small thing that he's done, " I turned to the man I held back my hand on, "Don't even get me started on you, Freddie. Deaky did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to deserve your treatment. All he did was ask for help and comfort, but  _nooooo_. You just had to be the pissiest bitch that you are and turn him down. What kind of friend are you?"

Freddie pretended he wasn't affected by my words and demanded that someone tell him what was going on, "I mean, who are you, darling? How do you know all this?"

I furrowed my eyebrows.  _He just ignored all that I said!_

Before  could yell at him for that, John interrupted me from behind. He whispered "She is someone from the year 2019. She's from the future."

Brian scoffed, "Like I'm gonna believe you. Why did you come here to waste our time and show us your girlfriend?

I blushed.  _If only..._

John retorted to him, "Says the man who wrote an entire song about time travel."

Brian grumbled and shut his mouth. John turned to me, "Y/N, since they don't believe us, could you pull out that...light box?"

I giggled, "You mean my phone?"

I pulled out my phone out and turned it on. Surprisingly it worked just fine.  _I guess time doesn't matter anymore, as long as it's somehow connected to the phone lines?_

Freddie let out a shrilly scream, Roger cursed and backed away. Meanwhile, Brian stood with wide eyes and an intrigued expression. He looked at my phone and studied every bit of detail.

"A-Amazing... It has the time on it!  Is... Is that us?" He pointed to my Queen wallpaper.

"Depends on who 'us' is."

He blushed, "Well...Uh-- I mean Queen."

"Well then, yes."

Roger neared us, "What the fuck? Are you some kind of witch?"

I frowned, "Hey, that's not very nice. I'm just someone from the future. Judging by all of your hairstyles, this is the 70s."

Freddie  walked up behind Brian, "It-It's 1976..."

Brian shook his head, "I...I still don't believe you. You must have done something to that box of yours. Time travel is impossible."

I shook my head. "Let me prove it to you then  _Mr. Doubt_."

I found a Queen video to show them so they knew I wasn't lying. There was a chance it could mess up their future songs. I didn't care at the time. The quick bass work filled the room.

**John**

I snapped my head towards Y/N. The rest of Queen was watching her "phone", but what caught my attention was a familiar beat.

**I wake up  
Feel just fine  
Your face  
Fills my mind..**

I ran over and saw the video playing. It was the exact same video I saw a couple days before! 'The Miracle Express' crossed my vision.

"THAT'S THE TRAIN I SAW ON THE TELEVISION!"

She paused the video and looked at me, just like the rest of Queen.

I stuttered trying to explain myself, "Remember earlier today, Roger? I was staring at the TV? This was playing on it, but you couldn't see it. I thought I was going crazy! There were other videos, like the one with mini-me's, one where Freddie looks fragile, and another, something about going mad."

She gasped, "Is that--"

She set to looking into something on her box. She played the song that I was talking about, the miracle one. I quickly said, "Yes! That's one of them."

The kids danced on the screen as the rest of my band watched in amazement. She stopped it before Freddie saw his mustache look

Y/N smiled as she looked for another song, "Those two songs are on the same album; The Miracle."

She played another one, one with an eerie feel. It was the one about going mad, where Freddie danced around in a strange wig.

Freddie cleared his throat, "So you're saying that you've been having all those visions about future Queen songs? And you didn't tell us? Is that me? How could I do that to myself?!"

I growled at him, "You never let me even talk to you. How could I tell you anything? You wouldn't believe me. Nobody did."

Y/N stopped the music and we all sat in silence, until Roger spoke, "We're sorry John..."

The other two grunted in agreement.

I scoffed, "You think that 'sorry' just fixes it all? Do you know how much torture I went through in these past few days, Stuck alone with my thoughts? Not even my _friends_  would help me."

I gave them a cold glare before taking Y/N to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
